


阿萨人研究报告

by Sherllienna



Series: 锤基·不知猴年马月才填的完-Sherllienna [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherllienna/pseuds/Sherllienna
Summary: Asgard锤/科学家基。当雷1的Thor被Odin扔到地球之后，科学家Loki Laufeyson博士捡到了他。@朽空 的点梗，拖了这么久才写真是非常不好意思了……





	阿萨人研究报告

**_实验名称：阿萨人研究报告_ **

**_Dr. Loki Laufeyson_ **

_阿萨人是一种与人类极为相似的物种，从外表上来看，他们与人类并无太大差别，而根据DNA_ _检验，他们的基因甚至也与人类有很高的重合度。阿萨人和人类在基因上的极度相似性让他们获得了极高的科学研究价值，从他们身上，我们或许能够解开许多未解之谜，例如人类的未来将何去何从等。_

_一次意外的经历让我获得了研究此种物种的机会。作为一名科学家，我认为浪费这次机会将是整个人类的损失。本次实验的主要方法采取饲养，但由于阿萨人也是一种拥有自由意志的物种，故而在饲养的过程中，需要加入感情的配合，以达到误差最小化的目的。_

**_一、实验目的_ **

_研究阿萨人与人类在生理、心理上的不同。_

**_二、实验方法_ **

_1._ _对阿萨人进行饲养，定期投喂食物并给予必要的关怀。_

_2._ _观察其生活习性，通过交流了解其心理状态。_

_3._ _饲养要秘密进行，包括帮其办理身份证明等物，以免落下拐卖人类的罪名。_

_4._ _极其重要的一点：不要爱上他。_

**_三、实验器材_ **

_阿萨人一只，食物、水若干，生活必需品若干，以及十足的耐心_

**_四、实验过程_ **

_……_

写到这儿的时候Loki停了下来，他往客厅的方向看了一眼，那边刚刚传过来一声仿佛是重物落地的声音，接着是他丈夫的一声响亮的‘嗷！’。

好极了。Loki头疼地叹了口气。Thor又把他的书架给弄倒了。那个金发大个子总是这么笨手笨脚，Loki不过就是这两天在忙论文，让他帮着打扫一下屋子，结果居然被他搞得仿佛是要拆家。

所以他当初为什么要惹上这个大麻烦来着？Loki一边在心里嫌弃着自己的大金毛，一边对着自己的论文唉声叹气。不过他没有思考太久，因为半分钟后，那个罪魁祸首就捧着一块抹布蹭进了书房。

“Loki…”大金毛可怜兮兮地在他颈窝处蹭来蹭去，他暖呼呼的呼吸落在Loki的皮肤上，弄得后者原本白皙的耳根也泛起了粉红，“我把客厅打扫完了，我能亲你了吗？”

也许是为了科学吧…当被Thor吻得迷迷糊糊的时候Loki这么想道。不都说科学家应当有奉献精神吗，在Loki看来，他简直就是奉献精神的典范了。

 

**Chapter One**

生活是什么？这个问题每个人都有自己的答案，乐观的人说生活是一段精彩的旅程，悲观的人说生活是一口绝望的枯井，孩子说生活是一座漂亮的花园，老人说生活是天边的泛起的夕阳。

而在科学家Loki Laufeyson先生看来，生活就是一坨狗屎，而且是那种被狗拉到马路正中央，过了整整三天三夜都没人清理，遂干涸凝固在地面上的臭狗屎。

他上一个研究课题进入了一个死胡同，无论从哪个方面都不能继续往下进行。这直接导致了他在这周末就到死线的论文无法按时向学校递交，而在最后一次实验的时候，Loki甚至还不小心炸掉了四分之一个实验室。

实验室被炸为Loki赢来了又一笔丰厚的账单。由于他的一个实验失误，不少珍贵的实验器材都被毁坏了。于是在看到那笔账单的时候，手里本就不够宽裕的Loki停顿了三秒，很是干脆利落地向学校申请了休假。

回家的路上Loki猛地想起来自己好像上一个月的房租还没有交，而房东说了，如果他这周末还不把房租交了，她就要把他‘连人带那堆瓶瓶罐罐一起扔出去’。他查看了一下自己的银行账户，瞪着上面那个可怜的900，咬了咬牙把它们全部划到了房东的帐上。

他点了确认，抬起头才意识到自己没钱坐车了。

大雪天让他不得不去开他自己的那辆积尘已久的小轿车，踩下油门的时候Loki肝儿都在疼——油价多贵啊！那对于贫穷的Loki Laufeyson先生来说简直就是一种负担不起的奢侈品。他一边唉声叹气地磨着牙，一边慢吞吞地以二十码的速度往前开，心里想着出租屋里那些几个星期没洗的脏衣服，越发觉得前程无望生活灰暗。

由于下雪，路上的车辆不太多，行人更是没有几个。而雪反射的光线让他昏昏沉沉的，所以当他发现自己的车子嘭地撞上了什么的时候，一切都晚了。

那个被他撞了的倒霉蛋正趴在他的车前面，一动不动，就像死了一样。Loki哆哆嗦嗦地蹲下去碰他，结果还没等他的指尖挨到那个人形生物，对方忽的一下子抬起了头。

“我在哪儿？”那个金发男人粗粝着嗓子问道，他的胡茬上还挂着点儿冰茬子，头发缠在一起，看上去脏兮兮的。

他在哪儿？他怎么知道他在哪儿！Loki惊得舌头都打结了。这他妈是诈骗！纯粹的、恬不知耻的诈骗！人根本就不是他撞的，你看那个金发大个子的模样——他明显都在这冰天雪地里睡了好几天了！

 

Loki从前养过一条狗，是条性子特别憨厚的金毛犬。当时他把狗牵回来的时候他那帮狐朋狗友都吓坏了，Darcy和Amora更是拉着他一个劲儿地哈哈哈。因为据他们说，千年禁欲处男Loki Laufeyson养狗的惊奇程度几乎和在热带雨林看见雪的惊奇程度不相上下了。

不怪他们大惊小怪，因为就连Loki自己也不知道他为什么要养狗。明明养狗是个特别麻烦的活计，对他这种一心做研究的人更是如此——要知道，每次那只金毛到了换毛期那就是一场彻头彻尾的灾难。谁都不知道当早晨刚刚扫完地的Loki Laufeyson睡了一次午觉起来之后再次看到了整整一客厅的金色毛发时，心里是有多么的痛苦和迷茫。

可饶是如此他也没有把金毛送走。原因很简单，每天早晨当Loki从噩梦中醒来的时候，那只金毛都会守在他旁边用它毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着Loki的颈窝，一直蹭到Loki彻底清醒为止。而也只有此时，Loki才会感觉到他是真正被在乎着的，即使在乎他的那个只是一只狗。

他一直养着那条金毛，从二十岁到三十岁，Loki养了它十来年。三十一岁那年金毛去世了，于是从那以后Loki就再也没有养过任何宠物。

而现在他面前的这个叫Thor的金发大个子却让他不由自主地想到了他曾经的那只大狗——因为首先，他们都是金色的；其次，当Thor在那里向他一个劲儿地发射乞求的眼神的时候，那赖皮德行看上去就跟Loki的金毛一模一样。

“不行，你不能住到我家来。”说这话的时候Loki叹出了他今天叹的第不知道多少口气。据那个大个子所说，他是一个什么Asgard的落难的王子（而Loki觉得他就是个从疯人院跑出来的穿着Cosplay服装的傻子），刚被他老爹从家里赶出来（这倒可能是真的）。现在他没地方能去（所以这就是他为什么在冰天雪地里睡了几天几夜），所以想让Loki收留他几天。

这个时候，假如Loki是个手头宽裕，又好助人为乐的老好人，那他一定会说‘好的，没问题’。可Loki不是——因为不管从哪个方面上来说，他都和上述条件不搭边。所以这件事不仅有问题，还有很大的问题。

他摇着头，用手遮住了自己的眼睛，仿佛那样就能抵挡掉一部分大金毛的目光，然后作出一种极为悲切，极为惋惜的语气说：“门都没有。”

不过出于人道主义，Loki还是给出了合理的理由。首先他的公寓很小，根本塞不下除了他以外的第二个人。第二，也就是最重要的一点，Loki没有钱。

“不是我不想收留你，”Loki把自己全身上下的口袋全翻了出来，露出空无一物的内里，“只是你看，我没有钱了。我的公寓住不下第二个人，而就算我想要去租另一间比较大的公寓，我也付不起房租了。”

他见Thor没有反应，以为是对方无动于衷，于是又讲了许多自己生活上的困难，比如要还各种各样的账单，要给车子加油，还要负担下个月的房租。最后，他极为遗憾地以一个经典的语句作为谈话的收尾：“所以啊，你还是另找他人吧。”

可出乎Loki意料的是，在他炮语连珠口若悬河地讲完这一串话以后，那个金发大个子依旧没有太多的反应。他只是呆愣愣地坐在那里，皱着眉，似乎Loki在讲什么外星语言。

“钱？”金发大个子一脸困惑地看向Loki，他伸出手，从自己的披风口袋里掏出了一片硕大的金叶子，“你是说这个吗？因为根据你刚刚说的意思，那好像是用来交换物品的东西，在Asgard我们交换东西一般都用这个。”

而你问Loki是什么反应？Loki还能有什么反应。八百年没见过金子的Loki Laufeyson先生瞪着那片闪闪发光的金叶子，觉得自己可能是掉进了兔子洞。

 

因为金钱而做出了屈服的Loki并不以自己的行为为耻。相反，他觉得自己这样做挺正常的——人总要活下去，而他只不过是为了活下去而顺便做了一些好事而已。

做好事总是光荣的，就算它是为了钱。Loki一边在心里自我安慰着，一边牵着他的大狗去附近的餐馆吃饭。刚刚用Thor贡献出来的那片金叶子Loki在首饰店换了不少钱，于是他特别大方地决定带Thor去吃一顿好的。

此时此刻，Thor已经被他脑补成了一个被后母赶出家门的、坏了脑子的富二代，而作为一个光荣的科研人员，Loki完全有责任承担起照顾他的责任。拉着Thor在街头巷尾转了来来回回四圈，Loki终于选定了自己经常光临的那家法式餐厅。

法式餐厅的老板叫Tony Stark，是Loki的一个旧相识。他们两个曾在一个科学辩论赛上遇见过，在唇交舌战了将近三个小时没带停点之后，满嘴跑火车的两个人顿时起了惺惺相惜之情。然而直到那次辩论赛结束的时候Loki才知道，那个险险败给他的Tony Stark其实只是个科研爱好者，他的本职工作的是个资产过亿的商人。

而Stark这次来参加辩论赛也只是想取得大学实验室的使用权——其实他本来想直接用钱搞定的，可是实验室并不对外开放，他就只能退而求其次地选择来求一份推荐信。

这么一来，辩论辩出感情的Loki便非常爽快地写了这份推荐信。而作为礼尚往来，Stark跟他保证，以后Loki每次去他的餐厅吃饭，都可以打八折。

Stark眼很尖，Loki刚一走进餐厅他就立即捕捉到了那个不同以往的存在。这是Loki第一次带人一起来吃饭，而他带来的那个金发大个子正很是亲昵地牵着Loki的手，时不时还往Loki的方向眼巴巴地看上两眼。

难不成是Loki终于决定泡个男人了？Stark抓着自己并不存在的胡子，笑得意味深长。然后在Loki找了个座位坐定之后，悠闲自在地溜达了过去。

“今天要吃什么，闷烧还是鲈鱼？”八卦心大起的Stark从服务生手里把餐单要过来，自己积极主动地充当起了临时服务生，“总不能还像往常一样吧？”说这话的时候他还没忘往Thor那边瞟一眼，几乎把让Loki照顾他的约会对象的建议写在了脑门上。

然而在座的二位中，Thor完全没反应过来，Loki则是连解释都懒得解释。他抛给Tony一个假笑，伸手把那本翻都没翻下的菜单递了过去：“两份跟往常一样的牛排。”

Tony不理他。这个精明的小个子男人转过身，用他平生以来最和气的笑容对上了坐在一边正四处打量的Thor。“你也不想加点什么吗？”他一边问一边又推了一份菜单到Thor面前，“我们这里的鲈鱼还挺出名的，很多客人评价都很高。”

Loki看他存心要满足一番自己的好奇心，也就懒得阻止他跟Thor讲话。不过就是一个误会而已，Loki根本没必要放在心上。作为科研人员，Loki认为自己还是很有承受来自世人的误解的能力的。

只是他怎么也没想到，Tony的这番话却刚好是歪打正着——这个金发大个子是真的饿坏了。他自从被Odin扔到地球以后就有了地球人的进食需求，而自从他落地为止，Thor已经三天三夜不曾吃过饭了。

于是饿了很久的Thor很自然地认为Tony的这个建议真是太有道理了。他伸出手，很豪爽地拍了拍Tony的肩膀，想向他表达自己的感谢。结果他拍的力气太大，Tony一个没站稳，被他拍得往后退了一步才勉强止住步子。

看见Tony的惨状的Loki想也没想就笑出了声。可他才笑到一半，Thor的下一句就传了过来。

只见那个金发男人欣然地指着菜单上鲈鱼的那张图，用一种非常欢快的语气说道：“那就再加十盘鲈鱼。”

然后，Loki Laufeyson先生的笑，就生生地卡在了嗓子眼。

十盘鲈鱼啊！一盘鲈鱼就是三十块，十盘那可不就是三百块吗！照Thor这种吃法，一个月下来，哪怕是刚刚那片金叶子也救不了他们啊！

净收入基本为负的Loki觉得自己的钱包正在滴血。他低下头，认真地思考了一下现在把这个金发大个子丢回马路上还来不来得及。

 

**Chapter Two**

“来尝尝我新烤好的火腿三明治吧，就一口。”

金发大个子端着一个餐盘蹲在沙发旁边，声音颇有些可怜兮兮。而那个被他用狗狗眼注视着的对象，却依旧四仰八叉地趴在沙发上没有起来。

“安静点，小王子。”Loki丝毫不为狗狗眼所动。他抱着ipad又翻过一页，上面花花绿绿的股票数据闪的Thor眼睛泛花，“我正在工作，假如你足够聪明，就知道这关乎着我们下个月是否还能按时吃到饭。”

要知道，并不是Loki要狠心拒绝品尝他新收养的大宠物所做的美食——相反，Thor的厨艺还算很不错的，至少很合Loki的口味。真正促使他做出这么残忍的举动的其实是，他实在吃不下了。

自从下午他们去了超市，这个金发大个子就有点不正常。他先是在超市里缠着Loki给他买了一堆一看就没法儿做的食材——不给买就用大型犬的眼神看着Loki，直到他妥协。然后，在他们回了家之后，Thor不出所料地霸占了Loki公寓的厨房，开始了他的烹饪地狱。

“我说没门就是没门，”Loki有些恼火地看着股票上的一个数字在他眼皮底下骤然变绿——哦，去他妈的经济萧条吧，那原本是他最看好的一支股票——而后再次推开了Thor递到他嘴边的食物，“整整一个下午，先是巧克力蛋糕，再是沙拉拼盘，然后是烧鸡，现在你又给我吃这个——你是把我当饭桶喂吗？！”

Thor沮丧地看着那块散发着肉香的三明治，心情灰暗得好像雷雨天。“我知道我做饭不好吃，”他挪了挪蹲得发麻的脚，脑袋凑在Loki耳边试图博取对方的一点同情，“可是你得给我练习的机会啊…你好心地收留了我，我只是想快点提升厨艺回报你而已。”

胡扯！他哪里没给他练习的机会？！Loki揉了揉自己撑得发胀的胃，没好气地赏了Thor一眼。这个家伙最近愈加得寸进尺，居然连耍赖装可怜这种十分没品的举动都学会了。分析了一会儿股票的走势图，Loki选中了一支股票做了补仓。而后他关掉股票页面，扭过身子一心一意地对付他的金发大个子。

“听着小王子，”Loki拿着一支笔对着Thor脑袋指指点点，仿佛在训一条不听话的大狗，“我是允许你住进了我的房子没错，可这不意味着我们之间就有什么谁知道那是什么的联系——你是我房子的租客，我是你的房东，我们之间唯一的关系就是房租。而如果你再这么对我的个人时间进行干扰的话，下个月你就给我搬出去住。”

金发男人的蓝眼睛一下子就黯淡下来了，说实话那场景还真让人有些不忍心，可Loki没有去理会——他必须得跟这个家伙划清一点界限，比如说在他研究股票和写论文的时候，是绝对不允许被打扰的。所以他只是抿了抿唇，从沙发上站起来，去给自己倒了一杯水。

但令Loki没想到的是，那个金发大个子在听完这一番有些无情的话之后居然又跟了上来，同时跟过来的还有那根倒霉的三明治。

“可你吃的也太少了些，”他环住Loki瘦得硌人的肩膀，就像哄自己那两个不听话的双胞胎弟弟一样轻声安抚着他怀里的黑发男人，“在我的家乡，像你这么大的男孩们的食量通常都是你的三倍，你这样下去会营养不良的。”

什么？营养不良？Loki被这突如其来的拥抱给吓懵了，导致他根本没有觉察出来Thor这番话的逻辑有哪儿不对。要知道，虽然这种勾肩搭背式的拥抱对于Thor来讲是家常便饭，可对于从小孤身一人长大的Loki Laufeyson先生来说，那简直太不正常了。

他慌忙放下水杯，像一只受了惊的猫一样本能向后退，试图去逃离那个金发男人暖呼呼的拥抱。可因为背对着Thor，Loki还没退两步，就一头撞上了对方厚实的胸膛。他颤抖地回过头，想说些什么缓解自己的不适。结果当他抬起眼，映入眼帘的便是Thor那双蓝得惊人的眼睛。

Loki眨了眨眼，望着他的金发大个子递在嘴边的三明治，神使鬼差地咬了一口。

 

但很快Thor就认识到了他的错误。

众所周知，人和阿萨神是完全不同的两个物种，所以食量不同也情有可原。于是，在Thor的大量喂食之下，Loki终于因为积食而吃坏了肚子。他形容枯槁，抓着一个热水袋可怜兮兮地趴在自己公寓的那张双人床上，神情悲切得就好像要死了一样。

而他旁边的Thor也没好到哪里去。诸神在上，Loki已经吐了整整一晚上了！这个善良的黑发男人在吃完那块三明治之后不久就开始闹肚子，他甚至都不能自己走到洗手间去——Loki一手抱着Thor的腰，一手扶着墙站在马桶前，恨不得把自己的胃也呕出来。

“你确定不需要再吃点东西吗？你吐得胃里都只剩胃酸了。”Thor托着Loki的腰，神情关切地问。这个金发大个子都快急疯了——他真的不知道地球人会这么脆弱！天啊，Loki只不过是被他多喂了点吃的而已，而且Thor能保证那绝对新鲜干净。说实话，就那点吃的，还不够Thor塞牙缝呢。

Loki本来已经止住吐了，听他这么一说，顿时又开始了一阵狂呕——他觉得自己吐得都快脱水了。要知道，Loki Laufeyson博士这短短三十年的人生里，可从来没有生过什么大病。要生病也就是些嗓子痛的小毛病，多喝点水第二天也就过去了。可现在，就因为这个倒霉的Thor Odinson，他都快要变成一个正在经历孕期反应的妇女了。

“你，不许再给我提吃的了，”Loki给了他的金发大个子一个自以为凶狠的瞪视，却因为眼泪汪汪而削弱了其中的威力，“还有，别站在这里碍事。去给我倒杯水，要热的。”

Thor闻言立即动身。可他一松开手，原本挂在他身上的Loki就像是没了骨头一样地往地上栽。Thor没办法，只好托着Loki的腰把他抱到床上，帮他盖好被子之后才稍微放心地去了厨房。

就这样，在折腾了足有半个小时之后，Loki才被Thor彻底得给安顿好了。这个之前还凶巴巴训人的绿眼睛家伙这会儿彻底没了力气，只得捧着一本北欧神话坐在床上乖乖读书。Thor在他身后垫了一个软枕，Loki没劲坐不直，就整个人窝在枕头里缩着，将那只软乎乎的枕头压下去一个小坑。

“你知道雷神托尔吗？”Loki翻过一页书漫不经心地问。他刚刚读到的是雷神和他弟弟洛基的部分，这两兄弟在故事里分分合合，纠缠了几千年。除了结婚和做爱没跟对方做过，其余的都差不多做了一遍。

虽然做爱那部分Loki持有极大的怀疑态度，因为在他看来这对兄弟的感情简直Gay爆了——毕竟，除了洛基以外，还有哪个弟弟会对于哥哥找女朋友产生那么大的不满啊？Loki对着神话中洛基的做法嗤之以鼻，甚至还有点想笑。可当他一抬起头，看到床的另一边坐着的那个金发大个子时，就突然笑不出来了。

哦，感谢那个伟大的、给他取名的人吧。现在他跟那个Thor可算是凑齐了一对雷神兄弟，Loki都要怀疑是不是再来一个叫Hela的他们就能去参加《雷神3》的试镜了。

这个念头让Loki的嘴角抽了抽，而后他决定放过自己，不让自己再沉浸在名字的悲惨之中。

不过他的金发宠物的表情怎么那么奇怪？Loki放下书刚要好奇地问他，Thor却抢在他前面开了口。

“其实…我有点事要告诉你。”这个金发男人少有地腼腆起来，他一脸严肃地看着Loki，双手紧张地互相搓着，直到后者快要以为他得了什么不可告人的性病的时候才继续说了下去，“这也许很难以置信，但我就是你所说的那个雷神托尔。”

……啊？

Loki一时间胃也不疼了，心跳也正常了，甚至连大脑都顺带着清空了。他愣愣地攥着那本北欧神话，视线直勾勾地落在Thor身上。

然后，在静默了将近半分钟之后，Loki爆发出了一阵大笑。

“噢，真的吗？”笑疯了的黑发男人毫无风度地去抓Thor的领子，以免自己跌下床去，“你，就是那个雷神托尔？——我的天，你应该把这句话用到约炮的场合去，那群姑娘会爱死你的。”

这不能怪Loki刻薄——你只要想想！当那个将近一米八的金发男人春风得意地站在一群小姑娘中间，撩起袖子秀出自己健硕的肱二头肌，然后大声宣布：“我的雷神托尔！！”

那场景，Loki一边抹他笑出来的眼泪一边在心里吐槽，可真是，精彩得百年难得一见啊。

然而他的笑却让这个金发男人窘迫起来。Thor并不傻，自然知道Loki对于他真实身份的声称是一个词都没有信。这倒也情有可原，毕竟如果换作是他遇到这种情况，也一样会觉得对方的脑子坏了。

但Thor觉得他有必要和Loki说清楚这个。Loki是第一个收留他的中庭人，虽然脾气稍微别扭了一点，但总的来讲对Thor也还算不错。所以作为朋友，Thor不愿意对Loki进行欺骗。于是他伸手捏了捏那个笑得打滚的黑发科学家的后颈，强迫他止住笑来好好听自己说话。

“我知道你不信，”Thor抿着唇，蓝眼睛里满是认真，“但我的确是他。我之前和父亲起了一些冲突，他很生气，就把我丢到中庭来了。”

他详细地讲了一番事情的经过，包括他是怎么决定去攻打约顿，奥丁对此是多么反对。而后，当他讲到他的雷神之锤时，这个金发男人的眼睛明显黯淡了一些。

“父亲说我不配拥有雷神之锤，”Thor懊恼地叹了口气，“在他把我丢下来之后，我和我的锤子就被迫分开了。所以我现在的首要任务就是找到那把只有我——也就是雷神——能拎起来的锤子。到时候你就会相信我的确就是雷神的。”

Thor说完了，就偷偷抬眼去瞄Loki的表情——那个绿眼睛男人仿佛的确是被他这一番话给镇住了，他瞪大眼睛，吃惊似的半张着嘴，一只手还搭在Thor胸前忘了拿下来。

“好吧，”黑发科学家放缓语速，慢慢地表达着自己的震惊，“我姑且相信你就是那个雷神，书里写的正版的那个。”

这颇为顺利的进展让Thor不由地松了一口气。Loki果然不同寻常，这个金发大个子在心里赞叹道，他能够在这么短的时间内接受这么令人震惊的事实已经很不容易了。

然而他这口气还没松完，就听见Loki把刚刚那句慢吞吞的话又给接了下去。这位年轻的学者捧着手里那本北欧神话，望向Thor的神情变得极其古怪。

他说：“既然你说你是雷神，那么除了吃得很多这一点让你确实异于常人以外…我还想问问你，你是真的没和你弟弟洛基上床吗？毕竟你们两个的感情真的挺病态的。”

弟弟？上床？

这一次换Thor愣住了。有没有哪位好心的中庭人可以告诉他，他是什么时候多出来了一个名叫洛基的弟弟，他们之间的感情又是为什么会被描述成那种能上床的关系？！

活了一千五百岁的雷神彻底陷入了沉思。他揉了揉脸，觉得自己的世界观发生了本质上的颠覆。

 

注：本文中Thor在阿萨并没有一个叫Loki的兄弟，而地球的北欧神话的人物关系则采用MCU的版本。

 

 

 

**Chapter Three**

“别乱动，一会儿药再敷偏了。”

说这话的时候Loki正拿着一大卷纱布和一堆瓶瓶罐罐的药水，而他那个收养来的金发大宠物则像个大宝贝似的缩在沙发一角，抬着腿任由Loki在他脚上来回折腾。

“可是很疼…”Thor期期艾艾地试图发表自己的意见。要知道，Loki可不是什么良善温柔的主，自从他的脚落在这个小恶魔手里之后，基本上就没有受到过一分一毫的温柔以待。可怜的雷神看着自己那个被包裹成粽子的脚，不禁觉得心里有点凄凉。

事情是这样的。下午的时候Loki突然提出想吃烤曲奇，他本打算派Thor出去买一点的，结果雪太大，这个大个子愣是把Loki那辆可怜兮兮的旧车子开不出去。他不忍心看见Loki吃不到曲奇失望的样子，便自告奋勇地去折腾他们新租的公寓的厨房里那个八百年没用过的烤箱。

但是我们都知道，神是从没有使用过烤箱的，所以，无所不能的雷神在取出烤好的曲奇的那一刻，把自己的手烫伤了五个泡。然后，在他上楼梯把曲奇给Loki端过去的时候，因为扶不到扶手栏杆，他又一脚踩空摔得趴到了地上，崴了脚。

于是当Loki下楼去看自己的曲奇做好了没有的时候，正撞见他的大金毛趴在那里，一脸痛苦地挪动着自己的屁股。Loki站在那里原地愣了两秒钟，才反应过来他的‘雷神’大概是真的摔伤了。

“你还好吗？！”他扔开手机去扶那个可怜的金发大个子。Thor几乎站不稳——他整个脚都肿起来了，膝盖磕得淤青，而在他试图去扶Loki的肩膀时，又不小心碰到了他手上的泡。这一系列惨状弄得Thor苦不堪言，他抬起头，无奈地告诉Loki自己大概是真的站不起来了。

好在Loki自己在公寓中还放了医药包。他将Thor半是架半是抱地挪到了沙发上，然后找来的消肿的药水和一些干净的纱布帮他包扎。

“这就要告诉你以后在使用烤箱这类你不熟悉的东西时要看说明书。”黑发教授径直无视了Thor叫疼的行为，拉过他的手开始往上涂抹药水，“你真是那个北欧雷神吗？没想到现在还会有用烤箱直接把手伸进去的美国人…”

也许是Thor手上的泡过于触目惊心，Loki这次的动作稍微轻了一点。Thor看着他垂眼帮自己包扎的动作，忽的就很想去碰碰他。

“我当然是雷神了，”他用没起泡的手背蹭了蹭Loki的后颈，导致后者被烫到似的瑟缩了一下，“我还是金宫的大王子，一位战神。”

Loki成功处理好了他肿胀的手，他拿纱布把Thor的手裹起来，在上面打了个形状可爱的蝴蝶结。“大王子？”他漫不经心地毒舌道，“你的真名是不是叫俄狄浦斯啊？还是有恋弟情结的那种。”

恋弟情结这个词成功惊到了Thor。金发的雷神看着自己手上的蝴蝶结大大地叹了口气，用胳膊把那个口吐毒液的小绿蛇给拉到了沙发上。

“我都说了我没有弟弟…”他哭笑不得地看着对他的话充耳不闻的Loki，后者现在正在啃一块他烤的曲奇，“还有，俄狄浦斯是什么？”

“脚趾肿胀的人。”Loki举着曲奇挡住了自己翘起来的嘴角。别看他的大宠物做个饭都能把自己折腾到这个狼狈的地步，但他烤的曲奇是真的符合Loki的胃口。心情大好的Loki眯着眼满足地咬了一半手里花瓣形的曲奇，心想看来以后好事还是得多做一点。

毕竟，说不定哪天他就能再捡到一个像Thor这样又帅气又能干的室友呢。沉浸在美好幻想里的Loki专注地抱着自己的曲奇，连Thor偷偷把他圈进了怀里也没注意到。

 

现在距离Thor被Loki捡回来已经一个月了。通过一个多月的相处，Thor了解到，中庭人真的是个脆弱的种族。和阿萨神族不同，一个中庭人基本只拥有一百年左右的寿命，而几乎只要一点点灾祸就能把他们弄伤。

譬如今日这件事。在从前拥有神格的时候，Thor从不觉得用手去触碰火焰是多么需要让人费心的一件事。他强大的躯体足以抵抗高温带来的伤害，而就算是被烫伤了，他也几乎可以瞬间从中恢复过来。可是当他失去了神格，变得和中庭人别无差异的时候，Thor发现，原来九界中真的存在这么脆弱的生物。

看着正在认真对付曲奇的Loki，雷神忽然有点后悔自己之前的鲁莽。

万一他所攻打的霜巨人中也有像Loki一样这么脆弱的生物呢？他悄悄想道，顺便拿过餐巾纸帮Loki擦掉了嘴角沾着的饼干渣。黑发的青年因为这个动作停止了咀嚼，而在他眯眼看过来的时候，Thor给了他一个无辜极了的笑容。

但是霜巨人是个野心极大的种族。他转念又想。从小Odin就给他讲述了几百年前阿斯加德和约顿海姆之间的那场巨大的战争。那个种族根本不应该存在——它们丑陋，野蛮，而且看上去并未开化。Thor还记得他上一次去约顿的时候，那位几乎有十几个他那么高的冰霜国王用红眼睛轻蔑地瞪着他，把他称呼为‘小公主’。况且是他们先来窃取冬棺的，这一切根本是他们咎由自取。

只是不知道他们的婴儿是不是也那么高大……Thor看着Loki吃完了盘子里最后一个曲奇，开始拿起Ipad皱着眉研究他的股票。而不知道为什么，Loki这幅精明的模样总让Thor觉得他很适合冰霜巨人的那种装扮。他愣愣地想象着蓝色的、长着两个角的Loki，不由地想去亲一下对方的唇角。

和中庭人的北欧神话里写的不同，雷神事实上并非只喜欢女人。漫长的生命让阿萨神族对于性别没有那么多的执着，而开放的观念则让他们男女通吃。阿萨人通常崇尚享乐主义，只要对方合他们的胃口，他们几乎可以做到来者不拒。故而，在雷神开始拥有床伴之后，和他的上床的便既有女人，也有男人。

但是Loki不同。Thor在见到他的第一眼起就对他产生了浓厚的兴趣，所以他才会躺在那里求他把自己带回去。只是Loki是个中庭人，虽然Thor知道他本人的性格并不软弱，但中庭人脆弱的躯体却让雷神总担心他会把对方哪里给折断了。要知道，雷神不仅仅拥有一只威名显赫的锤子，他身下的那只锤子也足够凶猛了。

心情复杂的Thor满是踌躇地叹了口气，决定在Loki真正表示对他也有那方面的兴趣之前继续扮演对方无辜和善的同居人。

不管怎么说，这样他最起码可以赖在Loki身边久一点。然后在他找回自己的神格之后，他还可以带Loki回去。

雷神心里的小算盘打的噼里啪啦响。他看着Loki雷厉风行地买下一支股票时那运筹帷幄的模样，没忍住又去蹭了蹭对方的脖子。

他要真是我弟弟该多好。金发的大个子在心里惋惜地叹了口气，完全没意识到自己已经快要变成了Loki口中的拥有‘恋弟情结’的人。

 


End file.
